


Chamomile Tea

by heavennow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Depression, F/M, Foot Fetish, Light BDSM, Mature Eren Yeager, Mature Levi Ackerman, Pho, Rough Sex, Sad, Sad and Sweet, mature - Freeform, soft kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavennow/pseuds/heavennow
Summary: He have chamomile tea at 7 AM while I obey him.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader
Kudos: 1





	Chamomile Tea

The sun is just about to rise, warming up my face. I could smell the chamomile tea that he makes at 7 AM; refreshing and lightly settled. Memories from last night storm in like a hurricane. Never thought that I would end up here again after telling myself that I won’t ever make the same mistake. I chuckled, rubbing my swollen eyes. I must of cry a lot last night... As much as I want to hurry up and leave, leaving without telling him makes me feel more awful than I am feeling right now; regrets and terrible. Right in front of me, he stood by the door frame. “Good morning.” He is taking a sip from his glass cup as if the hot tea doesn't burn his beautiful lips. Those amazing lips that ate and kissed me last night.

“Morning,” I mumbled. I quickly stood up from the bed, “I’m leaving now.” I told him, slowly grabbing my scattered clothes on the ground. He set his cup of tea down and walked towards me. Without any warning, he pulled my hair back and made eye contact with me. His deep brown eyes stared into my soul, making my knees wobble like I didn’t have any bones left… “Kneel.” His raspy deep voice dominates me. I do as he says and broke eye contact quickly before he tries anything else. But either way, he will always find his way and try something on me.

“Lay down and spread your legs.” Without a second thought, I did. He bit his bottom lips and started massaging my pussy slowly with his right foot. I could feel the sensation building up, making my breath heavier. His toe slide between my labia, touching my clit. I moan. I wanted to leave. I wanted to get out of his fucking house before any of this happen, yet I still obey him. I still do as he says and let his fucking toe rub the crap out of me. “Please.. the bed.” I want more now. I want him.

“Bad girl shouldn’t talk while being teased.” He said. As I look up, he is smirking at me. I feel embarrassed and ashamed like I do not deserve to be breathing right now. “Remembered what I told you last night?” He is now kneeling, head closer to my pussy than ever.. he kissed my thighs and bit hard. I moaned. “Answer me.”

“You said that-“

He sucked on my inner thigh and smacked it. I yelped with pain and pleasure.

“You said that when you s-start, I cannot leave until y-you are s-satisfied- AH!” His tongue touched my clit.

“Good girl.” He ate me. His lips are touching me everywhere, tongue danced around my clit making it hard to open my legs. How the fuck did I let this fucking man do this to me? I am ashamed.. but I love it so much. I love the thought of being controlled and being told what to do.

“Levi-“ I choked on his name.

He stopped and closed my legs, turning me to the side. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Pain spreading around my left butt-cheeks. Another smack. Then he leans down and whispered inside my ear, “Don’t ever call me by my name again. Do you hear me?”

I quickly nod and apologized. “Yes, sir.” He took off his gray pajamas pants and there stood tall, his dick. It was long and hard with a crimson color at the tip. Ripping the condom wrapper and putting it on, without hesitation, he shoved his dick inside me. It sting but it slowly settled down to pleasure.

He’s fucking me hard and fast sideways. The pleasure is starting to build up inside me making it hard to hold back now. I could see his beautiful face wincing at how amazing it feels. The liquid inside us dipping down my thighs. Moans filling up his bedroom like classical music.

“I wanna cum..” I said out of breath. “Please.” I am a begging mess at this point. He is the only person I'm always begging for, searching for. 

He doesn’t answer me. He never does. But he does listen. He listens so well...

”Okay baby, hold on.” He’s thrusting so fast. It’s so fast… I might cum right now if he doesn't stop. 

“Now!" He choked on his own spit. 

We both stayed in our position, not wanting to break then moment. The chamomile tea scent still lingers in the air. The sunrises burning through the opened curtains. 

He reached over and stroked my left cheek, thumb brushing my now wet lips. He made sure I was all cleaned and calmed. As he help dressed me, he slowly lean in and kiss my temple. “I’ll see you.”

Sliding into the back of the taxi that he called for me, I cried. My heart feel so empty but so full at the same time. It’s like eating a bowl of warm pho and drinking all the juice.. that kind of full; satisfying yet hard to breathe.

My phone buzzed. It was a text. “Dinner at 6 PM?” It was from him. Not Levi. Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure why i decided to write this shit at 1 AM.. not gonna lie, i wasn't planning on making this a Levi and reader ff type thing lol  
> but anyway chille, give it lots of love.. please do let me know if my grammar is bad.. English is not my first language but i am fluent. 
> 
> xx LL


End file.
